


Fragile

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, How does a mercenary raise a child?, Kaito literally has Cloud (FF7)'s sword, Kidnapping, Mercenaries, Swearing, Warnings May Change, Worldbuilding, inspired by a vocaloid song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Kaito is a mercenary in a dystopian world. Len is an orphan, stolen from his biological family at the age of 5. The two Chromion meet in the underground, and discover that their kind isn't native to Earth.. and they had been exploited by humanity for far too long.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kaito
Kudos: 4





	1. An Unforgiving World

Kaito drove his claymore into the ground, right before using it as an object to lean on. "Hey, you're the merc that the boss told me about, huh?" Kaito grunted in confirmation, and picked up his oversized blade and placed it in the sheath on his back. "Got a job for me?" The blunette asked, just to see the man who approached him pull a frightened boy out of the crate he had with them. "Managed to pluck this hapless kid off of the streets. He hadn't been gettin' by with trying to scavenge for food, so I figured that I should show him the truth of the world and let 'em be taken under your wing."

"I may be a warrior, but I don't throw children into mercenary work. The boss knew that, didn't he?" Kaito huffed. "Yeah, yeah, he's clueless I brought a Chromion with me to ya." As the man let go of the boy, Kaito grabbed them by the collar. "Never do something like this again. Human or not, he is a child. If I catch wind of you kidnapping again, you are DEAD. Understand?" The man nodded frantically, and Kaito released him as they dashed away frightened.

Kaito sighed as he then crouched down to meet the boy's eye level, and the blond shrinked back in response. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy then hesitantly took Kaito's hand, and got to his feet. "What's your name?" The boy looked down. "L-Len Kagamine.."

Ever since that day, the blue-haired mercenary's life was never the same... as he now had a child to raise.


	2. Another Misson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is deployed on a mission for the government, needing to retrieve and secure the experimental Biorise weapons from a caravan.
> 
> Things get more complicated when the rebels reveal a merc band of their own..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, didn't think it'd take so darn long to update this..
> 
> Thanks to Rush Garcia's Dystopia orchestrated work based off of Cyberpunk 2077 to giving me the inspiration I needed!
> 
> Highly recommend listening to it while reading this chapter and the next!

The night was silent over the desert surrounding the industrial city, and Kaito slid his blade out of its sheath. He had a target to capture alive— and he couldn't afford their death. After all.. mercenary work was dangerous for all parties— targetors, targeted, or the ones carrying out their duty— any of them could die.

But he couldn't die. He had someone to return to, so recklessness was not an option. Waiting for the precise moment, he decended onto a caravan that had been working with rebel groups. They immediately pointed their guns at him, but the blunette only smirked at the firearms. He swung the blade in his hands, and leapt off of the truck. The guards opened fire, but the massive steel blade repelled any shots aimed directly at the Chromion.

With a flash of metal, the gunners were struck dead. The person in the truck swung the doors open, and he took out a laser pistol. "H-halt! These are goods for the government!"

Kaito laughed, swinging his sword before sheathing it. "Under orders of that same government you speak of, I have to confiscate your goods and capture you. I know you're working for rebels."

The truck driver sighed, before putting his hands up. "I know better than to screw around with you. I've heard stories of those who met grisly ends to your damn Breaker sword."

"Glad to see someone around here listens to my actions."

"You're a feared mercenary, for God's sake!"

Kaito leapt onto the truck, and it began driving away from its old destination. The weapons were being returned to the Diet, therefore the rebels wouldn't have their hands on them. Taking out his pendant, the holo-field sprung up.

_"Agent D2, you finished with your business?"_

"The Biorise weapons are secured and being returned to the Diet."

_"Good job. You'll be earning a hefty sum of Credits for this.. maybe enough to afford one of those restraint pills?"_

"I thought I told you that it was private to be talking about my medications?"

_"Hmph, I'm not the first person to know. If you really don't want others in the Underground hearing 'bout it, you're gonna wanna take it off of you Merc Record."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm too damn busy for that!"

_"I can remove it for you, Agent D2."_

"Whatever, keep it on there. You're not laying a finger on my Record."

_"Alright then.. the choice is yours."_

Clicking the field off, Kaito sighed as he took a glance at the black sky. Once upon a time, there were millions of stars visible beyond the wall of pollutants. Yet.. now only the artifical moon provided light for the broken world.

"This place has no future.. without life near any of the cities save for their denizens.. the Biorise really are the only way to restore the ecosystem.."

He wasn't going to be home for a while.. it seemed.

Sitting up, the blunette could hear bikes in the distance. "They don't let up, do they.."

On the bikes were three other mercenaries, all of which with different weapons. The main one, though, had a red dragon manifested through SyncroGear trailing behind it.

"To think we'd meet again.. Akaito— no, Brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little challenge in trivia!
> 
> Where does the D in Kaito's codename come from, and why is there a 2? (D2's origins)
> 
> Comment below on what you think!


	3. The Azure Dragon And The Crimson Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to fight against his "brother", Kaito has to get a little crafty to evade death.
> 
> But the question still exists: why is Akaito working with the power-hungry Liberators?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of swearing in this chapter.
> 
> Might of gone a little overboard compared to HWHNi..

The red dragon fired off a ball of flames, and it struck the ground near the truck. Kaito jumped off as it crashed, and unsheathed his Breaker Sword. The three enemy mercs then stopped, and the red-haired swordsman took out a claymore resembling Kaito's weapon.

"Can't believe you of all mercs is working with the shitty government, D2." He sneered. Kaito meanwhile tightened his grip on his own weapon, and got into a ready stance. "Don't you understand, Akaito? The rebels want to use the Biorise to overrun the world. They aren't meant to be instruments of destruction."

Akaito laughed, and his SynchroGear mimicked its master. "You really have no idea!? That damn Diet denied us our rights! The Liberators want to free the world from their disgusting egotism!"

A blue dragon manifested behind Kaito, and his head was down. "You're the one who doesn't understand.. Brother. The Liberators are hungry for power."

Both the red and blue dragons reared up, and then tangled into combat as their masters locked blades. "You claim I'm your brother, when you refuse to see the truth of this no good, shitty world!"

"You don't know the truth, Akaito!"

"YOU COWER FROM THE DAMN TRUTH, KAITO!"

The dragons fizzled out as Kaito was shoved to the sand, and Akaito's claymore was about to quarter him.

Yet.. death was not an option. And apparently, given of their anatomy, there was a fast way out of the situation.

Swinging his foot in a kick, he nailed his steel boot right in the ONE place that he normally would never strike a male opponent.

Akaito crumpled and dropped his sword, and Kaito took that moment of weakness as an opportunity to begin disengaging from combat. The other two mercenaries tried to cut him off with their bikes, but one blast of his latent Cryo ability was enough to render them helpless as he continued to run.

If he didn't have a child to raise, he would of fought until the bitter end. But he did..

And he couldn't die on Len. After all.. he could be the only family the kid had left.


End file.
